Messy Situations
by Miz Ciel
Summary: What do the Weiss boys do for fun? A virtual computer game gives Omi and Ken an escape from boredom but will they escape from the gamers? (Chap 2 attack of the Yaoi Fangirls)
1. TGIF

Chapter 1   
  
Messy Situations  
  
Hello! This is Miz! And Weiss doesn't belong to me it belongs to the genious whoever you are!   
  
Shonen ai possibility…   
  
This is fic is somewhat inspired from the .Hack Manga but without the characters and …er story line. It's just something I came up with for the heck of it. If you feel like it R&R please because I'd like to know what people think I should do to improve it or any feed back.  
  
Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Omi sat in front of his computer clicking mindlessly at his mouse while thinking of something to do. "How can't this happen!? Nothing is on the internet... I hit a new level of sad..." the chibi pouted.  
  
Meanwhile, Yohji Kudou popped his head out of the door, "Bonjour Omittchi, I happen to overhear."  
  
"How?" Omi gave him a suspicious look. "Don't say it! I know what you're going to say so don't."  
  
Yohji looked insulted as he sat at the edge of the chibi's desk. "Someone is pmsing today isn't he poor wittle baby?"  
  
He knew Yohji wasn't going to stop teasing him even if he glued his mouth shut he would find a way. Yohji was the type that would never give up. May it be sex or alcohol this guy is unbeatable... Hold on. It's a Friday night. Why is Yohji here? Omi thought. Maybe he got dumped or has a zit on his face somewhere? "Yotan. It's a Friday and why aren't you outside?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be a great idea to stay at home and relax for once."  
  
"Oh really?" Omi raised an eyebrow and pressed his earphone on to his ear, trying to enjoy the radio distorted voice moment from a song.   
  
"What are you listening to? I hope it's that pretty guy."  
  
Omi sighed, "No, it's T.M.Revolution. Can't you go and find Ken to tease? I'm busy."  
  
Oooh, an unhappy Omi. This was something Yohji couldn't run away from and this tickled his mischievous sick bone. "I've heard of him... but that pretty guy they say he looks like a chick. Chick or not I'd fuck him. Oh yeah and I'd do it again too!"  
  
"Yohji!" Omi felt so disgusted of the idea and how Yohji said it. "Geez! Go away before I go tell Aya on you."  
  
"Fine fine... You're no fun chibi. Keep it up Omi or you'll never get those porn sites out of your favorites," Yohji stood up from his spot with a wicked grin on his face and left.  
  
As soon as the blonde left the computer room, Omi forgot how truly pissed he was at the lanky blonde. Then again... he doesn't have anything to do right now. The monitor looked so uninteresting as the dancing hamsters sang a country song then moving across the screen. They never failed to make Omi giggle just once. No matter how bad his mood was.  
  
After leaving his room, Omi wandered into the hallway and noticed Ken running in chibi form holding two white plastic bags at his sides. "BONZAI!!!" Ken zoomed by with a hurricane behind him and a frazzled Omittchi.   
  
"Ken!" Omi yelled after the brunette. "Ken-kun what's up?!"  
  
Ken's eyes glittered and lifted one of the plastic bags. "I won something at the store. You are going to LOVE this!"  
  
"What is it?" Omi peered closer to the bag and noticed how the sides were pointed. "A movie?"  
  
"Not a movie Omittchi but a game! One of those V-reality RPG games and they gave me four character models to chose from. Isn't that freaking awesome?!"  
  
Omi blinked at Ken, "Four? Why did they give you four? Those things are expensive Ken-kun."  
  
"Oh," Ken picked up the box and turned it over, "Well... it does sound kinda strange... then again, don't they give away millions of dollars to anyone just for walking in? C'mon it'll be fun! We can play this and meet people from all over the world! Maybe even Becks!"  
  
"I don't think Becks would play an RPG game Ken-kun..."  
  
"Well... maybe we'll find a cute girl neh Omi? Please it would be fun! How can you turn down a computer game?"  
  
The blonde did get the point. A computer game does seem tempting in a night like this. Especially after what Yohji said that deeply disturbed him. "Alright, lets go install this!"  
  
"That's the genki I know," Ken seemed to be acting more like Omi at this moment, but it was a refreshing turn of events for Omi so his night could turn out to be a good after all.  
  
"So Ken-kun, which character do you want to be?" Omi put the CD his CDRom and clicked his mouse.  
  
Ken crossed his arms on his chair and swung to and fro, "What type of characters are they?"  
  
"Hmm... There's an elf, a magic user, a knight, and a vampire...?"  
  
"That's one freakish game... Oh well. I'll be a magic user and wing it. You'll be the elf."  
  
Omi's face turned red, "I guess..."  
  
"Knights and vampires are very uncool right now compared to elves," Ken took out two headsets from the other bag. "So... how do we plug these things up?"  
  
***  
  
Aya stomped through the house with the TV control in his hand. He searched for Ken, but he was nowhere in sight. He looked for Yohji but the blonde was missing too. Now Omi's head risks of being torn right off by a very scary orange sweater wearing red headed psycho.  
  
As he turned the doorknob Aya was about to start yelling when he heard something he would never hope to hear.  
  
"Chibi? are you sure this'll fit?"  
  
"Just jiggle it a little Ken-kun I'm sure it's just being stubborn."  
  
"I'm trying but I'm not really sure about this... Ow!"  
  
"Ken-kun! Don't be to harsh!" Omi screamed as Aya eves dropped through the door.  
  
"Sorry Omittchi... I'm not used to handling things like this."  
  
"It's okay, why don't I show you so next time you can come in here and do this your-"  
  
Aya backed away from the door completely stupefied by the horror he just heard. What caused this?! He thought then glared when he had the person in his mind to blame. With that mental picture in the redhead's mind he stomped away clenching the control free battery in his hand and was ready to kill whoever was responsible for this... this... act! 


	2. Attack of the Yaoi Fangirls

Messy Situations chapter 2  
  
"Where are we?" Ken felt the fresh mountain air rush cross his body then gave out a loud sneeze. "Realistic..."  
  
The two young Weiss stood on a golden grassy hill along with a group of other gamers chatting and conversing with one another. Omi couldn't help but to see mostly girls.  
  
"Ah... This must be where the new gamers are sent. I'll bet they'll fill us in with the... Oh hi? Why... are you... staring... at... me? Eh... Ken-kun?"  
  
"They like you," Ken snickered as he scooted away from the sparkling eyes of the young girls. He knew Omi's genki cuteness would get them in trouble. "Yeah! Go for it Omi!"  
  
A girl with pink ribbons giggled and whispered to a friend's ear. Another girl had drool coming out of her mouth. Something was seriously amiss on this hill and Omi felt like he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. "Hi. I'm Omi and this is my-"  
  
"Aw how sweet! So how long have you been together?" The girl with the pink ribbons clapped her gloved hands together as she inched closer to Omi's face.   
  
Ken laughed, "We've been friends for a long time now. So is something going to happen any time soon? What should we do?"  
  
"Ken-kun!" Omi pulled on the older teen's arm while giving him an un-intential genki pout. "I don't think they meant it that way."  
  
"We've been waiting for ten minutes!" A vampire girl shouted from behind making the rest of the girls roar. "Give us a show! We don't have all night you know."  
  
Their eyes bulged out like they were shot out of a riffle. "Show?!"  
  
"We heard two guys were going to shack it up on this hill and we're not going to leave until we get some yaoi!"  
  
Ken's face retorted in disgust. Him and Omi?! Utterly disturbing and wrong! Omi looks like he's fifteen and the teen was like a little brother to him... That's disgusting! Ken had to scream at the thought but that didn't make the girls too happy.  
  
"Ggggrrrr do it or we'll use force!" the pink ribbon girl made a blue energy ball from out of nowhere ready to blow their brains out.   
  
Omi eeped and bumped onto more surrounding yaoi fan girls, "Scary!"  
  
"How do we get out of here?!"  
  
"I don't know! Please!" Omi dropped down to his knees with tears on his big blue innocent eyes, "Have mercy!"  
  
As the law of nature goes, horny yaoi fangirls are unmerciful. Not even Omi could stop their advances of energy balls and pointy weapons. *snicker*  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Everyone collectively turned his or her heads to the right where the sun began to set. A hero with long strawberry blond hair and slick ruby eyes floated in the air. His magnificent ruby wings outstretched delicately as the wind blew between each feather along with every strand of his hair.   
  
"Oooooh..."  
  
The red winged man floated down gracefully with his arms out stretched and glared at the horny yaoi fangirls. Each fangirl hung their heads with shame but not with thoughts that included a threesome of said winged man and the two cute newbies.   
  
"Who is this fruit?" Ken whispered to Omi quietly so that no fangirl could turn around and kill them cold bloodedly. "I don't know," Omi shrugged.  
  
"Aha! These two young men should be treated with respect whether they come to service anybody or not."  
  
"Ew," Omi and Ken frowned in unison.  
  
As he spoke to the girls about treating new members kindly the girls moaned and sighed. Once he was finished the winged man levitated down to the ground and waved child like to the confused newbies.   
  
"HI! I'm Suzaku, phoenix and guardian of the south. Welcome to the Southern Region of Virtual Go!"  
  
Ken and Omi blinked but waved back at the bouncy ridiculously beautiful young guardian in front of them. Okay, they both admit it! Suzaku is hot! "Um... I'm Omi... and this is Ken."  
  
The mood turned less bouncy and more serious, "On behalf of Virtual Go, I apologize... Oh I did I mention that I was a guardian? Of course I did right?"  
  
The two Weiss kittens nodded so slightly that their sweat drops grew larger. "Yeeeah... can you tell us how to transport please?"  
  
"That's simple!" Suzaku winked, "All you have to do is use a gateway and since I am your trainer, I shall teach you everything about this world."  
  
"Great," Ken gave a thumbs up and smiled. "We have someone to protect us from those fangirls."  
  
"What better type than another red head huh?" Omi now wished he brought Aya along in the first place. The guy could scare babies just by walking near them.  
  
"Yay! I'm so happy! Okay trainees, for our first task we shall look for a net."  
  
"A net?" Ken asked blankly.   
  
Suzaku wiggled his fingers in front of his face, "It's a maaagical net."  
  
"What the hell are we going to with a magical net?! Are you stoned?"  
  
"Ken-kun, we're beginners remember?" Omi put his hand on Ken's shoulder trying to keep him on the calm side. He remembered something that might tug on Ken's enthusiasm in this mission. "Rule #1 of any game is that the first item can be the most helpful through out the journey."  
  
"It's a net."  
  
"A magical net," the redhead reminded Ken.  
  
Ken glared icily at the guardian, "Listen you giant rooster. I want a weapon and the sooner we'll get stronger."  
  
"Cockadoodle doo," Suzaku snickered. Omi can't believe that he's in the middle of these two idiots. Not that Ken is one but at this moment he's just being stubborn as usual.   
  
"Listen," Omi broke the starring contest from the taller two by showing his importance of his calm and rational side. "How about I look for the net and Ken can find a weapon? We're both on the same team right?"  
  
Suzaku nodded at the idea of this short blonde kid. He was surprised how mature this fifteen year old gamer was. At least that's what Suzaku thought how old Omi was. "There's no rule about splitting and joining teams. Okay we'll do it Omi-san! My you the thinker of the group?"  
  
"Okay lets get this started!" Ken turned around and walked the other way.  
  
***  
  
Aya stared at the door in front of him. This big white door etched with what looks like a giant cross in the middle. Hm, how very strange and a bit ironic. The member of Weiss Kreuz is looking at a white cross that leads to another member of Weiss Kreuz.   
  
Got to stop thinking! Aya shut his tired eyes and unwillingly turned the knob of the door.   
  
"Aaaahh... that's the spot!"  
  
The redhead panicked and released the now burning object once he heard Yohji's voice.   
  
"I will kill you when you will last wake," Aya sneered at the door, turned his heal, and stomped off into the darkness of the hall.   
  
***  
  
Sandy brick towers sprouted from the crystal china blue river so it seems. For this pure clean river cut right in between the capital city. Colorful tapestries hung from the top of every other tower giving this dry city a happy and exotic oasis. The same refreshing wind blowing these tapestries turning them into dancers.   
  
Practically every gamer had been inside the capital at least a hundred times. And this just happened to be Ken's first time.  
  
"I wish this place was real..." Ken Hidaka stared down at his reflection and stuck his tongue out. "Then again it feels as real as it gets."  
  
Suzaku smiled at that comment and then turned his back to the river. "Lets find you a weapon Ken-san so we can get back to Omi-san as soon as possible."  
  
Ken nodded and stepped away from the rail. "This is the capital of Virtual Go right? Does it have a name?"  
  
Picking his ear Suzaku tried to look for the store but stopped to answer Ken's question. "Sure it does! They named it Assrum.. I mean Asrun haha. Sorry," he apologized thoughtfully.  
  
"Why does everything sound like J-rock?" Ken muttered under his breath.   
  
"Ken-san I believe we're here!" Suzaku's delicate hand clutched on Ken's forearm and leads him to the shop. It was a nice small shop hidden away from the usual hustle and bustle of the market place. It looked like something from Diagon Alley if you asked anyone. Something about Virtual Go people have to understand is that... it takes different elements from practically everywhere.  
  
"Uh-huh. The Velvet Underground. I like that name," Ken mused at the red brick shop. Simple and had that family business sort of feel to it.   
  
Inside the building stood a squat old man with a Santa clause type beard and wore a worn out stained apron. He was polishing one of the many swords that hung all around the shop and paid all of his concentration to the shiny metallic artifact. Not only were there swords but staffs, bows, arrows, axes, spears, chains balls, scythes, etc.  
  
"Hally ho young men and what can I do for yah teday?" The gnome looking man snapped out of his concentration and was now focused on Suzaku and Ken.  
  
Suzaku politely bowed and motioned his hand over to his trainee, "I'm here to pick something up nya."  
  
Ken flushed as he stared at a huge zanbatou to his left.   
  
"Oh that's right! Suzaku my lad! I have what you need in this very box."  
  
The old man scanned Ken slowly, "A new friend of yours Hahahee?"  
  
What type of losers speak like that? Ken thought.   
  
There was a black box with dents and stains every which way. Was it so deadly and mysterious that the box looked like it was molested by truck? This made Ken even more curious. Maybe this is the weapon of all weapons! "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Excited?" Suzaku gripped the box to the side of his waste. "Down down kitty down. We'll open it when we see Omi okay?"  
  
Haha, Ken thought. This'll make Omi more envious that he has a killer powerful weapon while Omi waves a magical fruity net. Just imaginating his partner dancing around with a net catching fairies in his Legolas looking avatar made him chuckle. Poor poor Omi.   
  
"Come back another day lads," the old man waved his goodbyes to Suzaku as the two gamers left the shop.   
  
***  
  
Back in the real world.   
  
Complaints of the daybook,   
  
My suspicions are correct. After catching one of my roommates giving... head to another... it was very disturbing. Why Omi?! WHY?! Innocent little Omi.. Was corrupted by these two sick older lecherous men. I assume it's Yohji's fault. And why? Everything is always Yohji's fault!  
  
Which brings me to my second complaint. Yohji ate the last banana. I was going to use it for my frosted flakes! One day I'm going to hide under his bed and act my bloody revenge by cutting off his feet. No one eats my banana.  
  
Ken... If I remember correctly he was the one giving er... the oral immoral thing to Omi. I'm not one to judge on everyone and I'm not against homosexuality but... Does everyone have to be gay now a days?!   
  
"Hn..." Aya scratched his temple with his pencil and shook off whatever came into his mind.   
  
To best keep my sanity intact I shall commence to pretend that nothing happened. Nothing is amiss and nothing is so outrageous that can bother me to this extent. It's not their fault after all. Everyone needs to release his or her sexual tension...   
  
Not me. They are weak.   
  
P.S. Forget the bananas...   
  
Aya shivered.  
  
***  
  
Omi Tsukiyono twisted his hands around the handle of the magical net. He walked around the busy market street of Asrun looking for his two partners. Suzaku was a trustworthy person as Omi could tell.   
  
"Hey you," Omi felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and he turned to see whoever was so rude to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're that kid was supposed to give us a yaoi show aren't you?"   
  
Holy shit! It's that girl with pink ribbons!   
  
"Eep!" The little blonde zipped away leaving a trail of fire behind him.   
  
The girl with pink ribbons licked her lips cat like and motioned her mob forward. "GET HIM!!!"  
  
"Yeeha!"  
  
Running in light speed Omi ran laps around the city trying to find Ken and Suzaku. If he didn't find them soon then no one could help him! Strangely he was running out of breath. "MEEEEEEP!!! SAVE ME!!! KEN-KUN!!!!"  
  
"My Omi senses are tingling," Ken's right ear twitched. He outstretched his arm and stood there like if time was passing by him. Suzaku blinked while holding the mussed up box in front of him.   
  
"Is that so?" Suzaku sniffed. "What are you- WOAH SHIT!"  
  
"KEEEEEN-KUN!!!" Omi wailed his hands behind him screaming like a mad man! He was so frightened that he decided it would be better to slam into something and pass out than to run any more.  
  
*Ping* Ken knocked Omi out with his arm and grabbed his small body into a dark and damp alley with dumpsters on each side. "Meh..." Omi moaned.  
  
Suzaku bit his nails but found a method that could stop these insane girls from eating them alive. He had to take one for the team! "Ken-kun... Omi-kun... please don't think less of me for what I'm about to do..."  
  
"What? What are you talking about Suzaku-san?" Omi sat up straight to stare right into Suzaku's determined brave eyes. "You can't Suzaku-san! You just can't! We'll find a way please just don't!" big round tears flowed down Omittchi's soft pink cheeks.  
  
"There is no other way..."  
  
"We'll fight them together," Ken stood up and clenched his already bruising fist. "For Omittchi! We'll take them all out!"  
  
The roar and thunder of the fangirls grew louder and louder by each passing second. The two brave young men walked out into the open and stood there as cool as James Dean ever would. Eyes glaring coolly at the enemy, arms crossed, leaning on one leg, and their heads turned to the side... they looked like the epitome of cool.  
  
"Food!" one girl screamed as she unsheathed her fangs.   
  
Ken and Suzaku moved slightly to signal that they were ready for whatever it was to come. "Open your box in my signal."  
  
"Hai," Ken stared at the box with bloodthirsty eyes.   
  
"And..." the fangirls were only feet away.  
  
"Now!" Ken flew his box open and caught the object in mid air. "I will unleash my power with this... handkerchief???"  
  
"The yellow handkerchief of happiness!" Suzaku clapped his hands together and stared admiringly at the yellow handkerchief, "Just amazing..."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ken shouted at Suzaku ready to pummel the red winged beauty.  
  
But it was too late. The fangirls have surrounded them and there was no escape. Omi hid under a box and crawled around the swarming girls trying to get to Ken and Suzaku as soon as possible.  
  
"DO SOMETHING NOW!" The girls screamed!  
  
Ken and Suzaku were forced to squeeze together. Suzaku blinked while Ken whimpered for his mommy. "Girls girls," Suzaku waved his hands in the air trying to calm the mood. "I'm sure you all know the sever consequences for enforcing the other members to do things against their will? But now that I look at your faces... I see none of that matters..."  
  
"We've been aching for some bacon. All we ask for is a little hanky panky," a girl began to tear up in front of everyone. "Is it fair that we are forced to have limited resources? Is it fair that we were born to love watching two sexy looking men in love with each other?"  
  
Ken sweatdroped, "I'm sexy?"  
  
"Shut up," the vampire girl from before took out her whip and licked it, "Now... it's time to..."  
  
"Now!" Suzaku shot a flare into the air and in an instant everything switched into darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh... Omi...?" Ken took off his headset and blinked his eyes into focus. "We're... back."  
  
"Hey Ken! Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah thank goodness! So what happened there?"  
  
"Oh it was easy. We logged off hehe," Omi swung the wires in his hands and smirked. Suzaku told me before you marched into the lions.   
  
"WHAT?! We could of done that before they almost made me piss on myself!" he was very unhappy with today's events and wished he could go to bed as soon as possible.  
  
"Don't be angry. Didn't we have a lot of fun together?!"  
  
"Sure... lots of fun."  
  
***  
  
Go-mail! Virtual Go   
  
To: Omittchielfy@gomail.com, Ken_Man.U.Rules@gomail.com  
  
From: Sessie_Suzaku@gomail.com  
  
Title: ~_^ hey hey!  
  
I had a blast today with both of you guys! Sorry about that Ken but I wanted you to try your yellow hankie of happiness. Maybe next time. I'll show you what you can do with it! Promise! Tomorrow we'll fight the Seiyuu Dragon for a key. Yeah he's a little pissy but what can you do? Hm? Do I know him? I've only met him in meetings...   
  
Just hope his fellow Otaku wont cause any trouble...   
  
Peace!  
  
Suzaku~  
  
***  
  
"Man this back scratcher hits the spot... Hey? Where is everybody?" Yohji stands in the middle of the living room as he scratches his back some more. "Time for the concert! Hehe!" he olds out a shiny DVD player of his new obsession...  
  
******  
  
Papadadadadaaaaa!!!! Thanks for the reviews! I truly feel honored! *bows* I know my grammar sucks. I hate grammar. I hate it!   
  
Anyways... I had to redo this chapter because the other one was lame. And heck! What kind of person just writes a fan fiction just so they could get reviews? That's pitiful... ( please! *^_^*) It's pathetic (Oh please oh please oh please!) It's a waist of FF.net's time and space (I'll give you a cookie!) sad sad sad (I was kidding about the cookie but please review haha).  
  
CHAPTER THREE!!! Otaku mayhem!   
  
No one is spared...  
  
Note: Man.U stands for a soccer team my sister is obsessed with. She loves that Beckham(sp?) guy but I think Gackt is prettier that Becks! No one can! Muaha.  
  
P.S. in Aya's notes Aya forgot what he thought Omi and Ken were doing in the computer room then assumed they were doing something naughty but less serious.  
  
Thank you 


	3. The Labyrinth of the Lost Uke part 1

**Messy Situations 3**  
  
By Miz Ciel and The Grammar Monkey (Makoto)  
  
I would like to thank the reviewers for reading my story and hopefully those who've read it but haven't reviewed at all. Dude it's okay. I read something and don't review either. Too much effort lol. In this chapter things are going to start to get a little twisted. If you thought the last couple of chapters were bad, you'll have to wait for the juicy stuff in the next chapters. I promise lots and lots of juice!

* * *

Things were awfully quiet in the flower shop... So it seemed...   
  
Yohji was missing, Ken and Omi were off in the corner whispering and laughing like they were hiding some twisted secret... Aya knew. Oh yes Aya knew what was going on... He leaned on the cash register, trying to fixate on the blinking light of his calculator. Aya covered the light activated gray box with his right thumb, then he watched the numbers disappear.   
  
"How much longer?" Omi whispered to Ken. They both had to keep the computer game on the down low so Aya wouldn't cut their internet access. They were off playing games and not doing anything useful for a change.   
  
"Soon my elf."  
  
Aya snapped his pencil in half, as his eyes darted towards the tulips. "Hnnnnn...."

* * *

A labyrinth that was as big as a city was the center of a grassy chunk of floating land. The sky was gray and the mood seemed a little dimmed if it weren't for all the damn glitter on the maze's brick walls. The small fairies of this area were the counterparts of dragonflies back in the real world, only they gave off a shining blue glow.  
  
"Wooh," Ken let out a sigh as he stared at the scene in front of him. "Let's hope there are no puppets here that sing."  
  
A fairy waved at Omi, then flew away giggling. "Aw... Aren't they cute Ken-kun?"  
  
"Those things look evil. Don't encourage them Omi!"   
  
"Hi, hi Ken and Omi!" Suzaku popped his head out of the fountain, covered from head to toe in glitter. "Sparkly..."  
  
"Hi Suzaku!" Omi ran over to the guardian of the South and blinked, wondering why he was wallowing in glitter water. "Sorry... we're late."  
  
Suzaku winked at Omi as he jumped out of the fountain and made a peace sign, "It's okay Omi! I was a bit late myself. Are you guys ready to go into the labyrinth?"  
  
"WAH! IT BIT ME!" Ken sulked while holding his bleeding index finger, "I don't think I want to now."  
  
"C'mon Ken-kun!" The little blonde bounced around the entrance, "Suzaku will lead us safe and sound. Don't be such a killjoy... please Ken-kun? Pleeeeaaaaaase?"  
  
"Do you remember what he put us through!? DO YOU REMEMBER?! DO YOU?! FANGIRLS!!!!" The brunette clutched his short hair and was ready to rip it out of his pretty little head. The man was clearly freaked and his eyes were dialating. "Fangirls..."   
  
Suzaku tried to hide his snicker, "Poor Ken-kun... I promise there are no fangirls inside this labyrinth. Sure there will be goblins, talking stone heads, giant furry things, cute British worms, and things that play around with their body parts and sing jazzy songs... but no fangirls at all."  
  
"D-did you just say body parts?" Oo Ken held himself as he shook with fear.  
  
"Hurry up Ken-kun or we'll leave you behind!" Omi winked back at his friend knowing that this was going to be so much fun. He never knew that a former assassin could be so scared of a virtual game.   
  
Ken didn't want to be left behind with glowing freak fairies. There was no choice now but to follow the two into this scary, glittery place... "I hate this... I hate this... I hate this... I need a hug..."  
  
Suzaku's smile sparkled and then hugged Ken tightly from behind. Ken sweatdropped, "NOT YOU!!!"  
  
They walked and walked on for ten minutes and all they could see was a never ending trail in front of them. "Are we going anywhere at all?" Omi asked, looking at the same endless path behind them. He was becoming a little concerned.  
  
"Yeah we are just... damn I know it's around here somewhere..." Suzaku hovered around looking for something in particular. "Where are you...? Blimey!"  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea..." Ken crossed his arms and looked at Suzaku for a while. _That guy is seriously ticking me off. Some guardian he is..._ Ken thought but it was soon broken as he hit the ground, "Uggghhh...."  
  
"Oh yeah," Suzaku helped Ken up and looked down at the ground, "Look out for those logs, Haha!"  
  
"Grrrrr..."  
  
"'Ello!" A small blue caterpillar wearing a scarf cheered the three gamers. "Ah Suzaku! Long time no see lad."  
  
"Hey Rupert! How's it going?" the redheaded guardian's eyes looked curiously at the caterpillar in front of his nose.   
  
"Well, very good indeed. Why don't you all come inside and have a cup of tea with the missus?"  
  
"Wow that's adorable," Omi stared at the caterpillar closely, "Sorry but I think we're too big to go inside and have tea sir."  
  
The small caterpillar blinked one eye and wiggled its small tail, "Don't be silly I-"  
  
"EEK!" Omi shrieked as a pink crow flew in and snatched the worm away. "WORMYYYYY!" Omi yelled out while holding his hand in the air.   
  
Ken's eyes adverted to the side, "What the hell just happened here?"  
  
"Oh dear... This means the programmers are bored today," Suzaku turned around to figure out which way to go. "Woopsies... was it the left one or the right one?"  
  
"Hey Omi... it's not real."  
  
"..."  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"BINGO! C'mon lets go before the orange crows get here. They actually fly up your-"  
  
"Heyyy... lookit the time! Time to GO!" Omi jumped up to his feet after his little crying fit. The worm is dead. Yes it's very sad isn't it?

* * *

_Welcome to the Virtual Go's Sanrio Store. Formerly known as The Hello Kitty Store. We are currently on break, so please come back in an hour. Thank you._   
  
Little girls with pink fluff balls on their hairs whimpered and moaned. "Just great! I want that Chibimaru bag so bad!" one girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Yeah! Totally unfair." another girl sighed as she looked back at the pink florescent lights.   
  
"IT JUST PISSES ME OFF!" Seiryuu shot his arm in the air angrily and steam blew out of his nose. He had short sassy navy blue hair, his eyes were slim and icy green. So not expected from a Guardian of the East to be angry over a fluffy kitty store... Yeah the East can't clearly remember Suzaku was South... oh what the heck.  
  
"This guy is seriously creeping me out y'know," one girl whispered.   
  
"Yeah man, he totally needs to get a life."  
  
Seiryuu had red smoke puffing out of his ears, "You do know that I can hear you!"  
  
"What a total creep."  
  
"DIE VERMIN!!!" **KAPOW!  
**  
It's 6:00 in the afternoon... there were but a few survivors. As for the Hello Kitty Store, someone has stolen all the merchandise!  
  
"Hehe," Seiryuu snickered evilly as he vanished into the dark abyss. "Oh shit! I'm late."

* * *

It's very quiet in the Weiss apartments... Aya found that even more suspicious. He can't sleep, he can't eat, like he ever eats anyways; and most of all... he can't think straight!   
  
Ever since those Queer Eye Fairies, IT'S BEEN NOTHING BUT HELL! People have been bowing to their every whim! Aya is still coping with the fact that it's a possible fad... only that it might not be!   
  
_Hey..._  
  
_Where's Yohji?_ Aya thought as he finished dusting the top of the bookshelf. They should call it a manga freak infested crap hole instead. Aya was the one who kept his books nice and neat in his room.   
  
"That was some party!" Yohji flopped on the couch as if on cue. "Last night was filled with hot ass. Lots and lots of fine ass ohoho. Hey Aya! Guess what happened?"  
  
"Scumbag," _One of these days I'm going to vaporize his sick head._ "Does it look like I care?"  
  
"Bah!" Yohji flipped his leg over the other, looking even more seductive than he did in the last few minutes. "I'll tell you anyways. Okay, I was dancing with my girl. She was swinging her hips and looking as sexy as ever," Yohji reenacted how he was dancing with his now, imaginary girl. "Then a bus full of groupies and femmie rockers joined the party! You should have gone with me. Even that geek wearing a Cowboy Bebop shirt got a little sumthin' sumthin', if you know what I mean." He rubbed the side of his body against Aya's and began to laugh playfully.  
  
Aya sighed and hit Yohji with the duster, "If your night was that boring... then you could have made up a more believable lie, you dolt."  
  
"Cold. You are one frigid ice pop... Y'know that?"  
  
"That was uncalled for," Aya hit him again, but this time, a little more harder.  
  
Yohji covered his head with small, sympathy tears rolling down his cheeks, "I wasn't lying dammit! ...Hey Ayan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why are you dusting in this hour? Freak."  
  
"Hn," SMACK! "Shut up and go away."  
  
"Don't get all butt hurt about it. Geez," the blonde rubbed his bleeding head and kept mumbling incoherently. It didn't matter that Aya didn't believe his story, even if that was only half of what happened. He knew that friggin red head could hear him snicker, and that was his vengeance. Boy, was that was one hell of a kinky party hehe. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

Ken wondered why Suzaku held a stick of lipstick at his right hand. Then again, it wasn't much to wonder about. This is a pretty effeminate fella leading them into the traps of a sparkly labyrinth... thing. "You haven't told me what this thing does yet Suzaku."  
  
"Oh yeah, that thing your holding hee-hee," Suzaku points to Ken's forbidden zone. Omi hid his blush as a nasty thought crossed his mind.   
  
The magic bearer turns red and slaps Suzaku's hand away, "What the heck was that for!? I mean this yellow contraption that is oh- so powerful! Do you know what this handkerchief does?"  
  
"It's... a... secret. Bwaha."  
  
-- --- Ken. "Right... Hey... what's that sound?"  
  
"...."  
  
Omi blinked his big blue eyes and scratched his head, "A bird maybe?"  
  
"Oh shit!" Suzaku made a double take and jumped over a bush. "Hide!" He yelled at the two fellow players, "Quiet... here they come."  
  
"I swear I saw something." A young brown haired boy wearing a gothic waiter uniform and dark make up looked around with a suspicious look. "I swear I saw something... like a strawberry."  
  
"You're losing it kid!" Another boy pocked his friend with a staff saying, 'The Otakulites' "Remember what Seiryuu said right? Find those players as quickly as possible!"  
  
"Okay. My butt itches." The brown haired Otaku scratched it a little. "Did he really have to make us wear these costumes? I know it's all visual but, come on! This is a virtual game."  
  
His velvet-haired friend shot him a death glare, "A game?! You are as dumb as the rest of the fangirls! This isn't just a game! It's a way of life! Why don't you go and giggle like an idiot like the rest of those bitches."  
  
"My cousin is a fangirl! And... and... Dragon Ball Z was cool but now it's gay!"  
  
Oo "You take that back!" the velvet haired one shook the traitor so hard that the two Weiss boys and the Guardian thought his brain was going to come off out of the other side of his ear. "Take that back you pathetic fool!"  
  
"Go bang yourself! Y'think you're all that because you have 200 videos? Then go bitch about how the Americans are ruining everything and act like you're the supreme of all anime fans, when clearly you need to get a life. I hope not all Otaku are as brainless as you. Look mister being an anime fan isn't about who you are! And right now, I'm outta here!" The brown haired ex-Otaku stomped off into the forest.   
  
"Who needs you! Traitor!" As soon as the ex-Otaku's back disappeared, the hardcore Otaku stomped off to the other side.   
  
"Woah," Omi poked his head outside as soon as both have disappeared, "That was some break up."  
  
"No kidding," Ken stretched his legs to relieve the pain of squatting there during the fight. "That Otaku guy needs to get that log out of his ass, y'know."  
  
"Yeah he does." The ex-Otaku walked down the steep leafy hill and down to the dirt path, "Hello Weiss..."  
  
00 Ken   
  
0 . 0? Omi   
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"Hm?" Suzaku looked at the three in a completely confused look. He walked over to the brown haired ex-Otaku and then pocked his arm, "Hm, Hmmm... hello?"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and then decided to take a deep breath, "Suzaku, meet Nagi. Our... friend."

* * *

Yohji slapped his hands together and simled wickedly, "Ready steady go. Aya, it's time to meet what you desire."  
  
(Meanwhile downstairs)  
  
"What the hell is that racket?!" Aya felt the table vibrate uncontrollably. The sound of trumpets interrupted the sound of his thoughts. The bass was thumping in a very seductive way. Guitars playfully calling, and a deep needy and dare I say... horny, male voice melted through the walls, calling Aya.  
  
This could only mean one thing... Vanilla.  
  
There was a pounding at Yohji's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Yohji called playfully.  
  
The pounding got louder.  
  
"Alright, keep you panties on. I'm coming."  
  
Yohji opened the door to a very unhappy Aya. Is that the first?  
  
"Yo," Yohji greeted his red-haired friend. "You need anything Ayan?"  
  
"To lobotomize you," Aya held his fist close to Yohji's face, "Turn that off. Now."  
  
Yohji thought, "Umm... No."  
  
"Yohji... turn that crap off!" Aya threatened.  
  
"I like this song," He was playing it cool now. Yohji had to keep this song going as long as it takes.  
  
cue Vanilla  
  
_koi ni shibarareta specialist nagai tsume o taterareta boku  
ai o tashikametia egoist kimi no oku made tadoristukitai_  
  
A specialist bound by romance. You used your long fingernails on me.  
An egoist who wants to confirm love I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you.   
  
cut  
  
"Now Aya. May I ask as to why is your face is a shade of red?" Actually, it was light pink but it stood out of Aya's very pale skin.   
  
Aya frowned, knowing that Yohji can be so stubborn that he had to compromise. "Just turn it down," he could feel a headache coming, "Only when I'm here, I'm going to get milk and eggs at the store. Clean something while I'm gone, you good for nothing-"  
  
"Y'know, maybe I'll go get the food. Ja!"  
  
And so the slutty playboy left the building and Aya was left with only but a song in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile:  
  
"Nagi?! You're an Otaku?" Omi caught up with Nagi as they went up into Cardiac Hill. Further down into the maze, things got less and less sparkly and more and more steep.   
  
Nagi coughed, trying to hide that he was catching his breath. "I wasn't much of one to begin with. I was in it for the mega points and rare items."  
  
"Everybody made that mistake little guy," Suzaku gave Nagi a sympathetic smile. "I joined the Otakulites to get two certain rare items."  
  
"Really?" Ken blinked curiously, "Like what?"  
  
Suzaku covered his mouth with his delicate hand and giggled, "Something rare indeed. Oh and a Kumagorou."   
  
"Lemme guess... The other thing was a wedding dress?"  
  
"A wedding dress? What do I look like a gimp?" Suzaku glared at Ken harshly.  
  
Omi blinked and Nagi rolled his eyes. Suzaku seriously didn't know what he was saying at the moment...   
  
"Never mind," Ken said as a huge sweatdrop rolled down the back of his head. "Just... hey... Where IS Omi?"  
  
When the trio looked behind them, Omi was nowhere in sight. Just leaves and sand everywhere.   
  
"HOLY CRAP! Omi?!" Ken ran down the steep hill to see if Omi fell down and hurt himself. Nobody seems to remember they're in a virtual game anyways. As soon as he reached the bottom, Omi was indeed, gone. "Where did he go?"  
  
Suzaku flew down and looked up to see Nagi walking down the hill with his arms crossed. "The kid couldn't just disappear like that... Very strange... Unless... They have wings..."  
  
Nagi rolled his eyes again, "Are you guys blind? There's a trap door at the side of the road," Nagi tapped it with his foot and the trapped door spinned. "See."  
  
"Oh," Suzaku flew up to the trap door and began to write something with his lipstick. He wrote, Danger! Uke Trap. "All safe now."  
  
Both Nagi and Ken grunted. "You're a creep." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

Hallo. Sorry for the lack of Otakus but they'll show up in part 2 of MS3. I swear I know where I'm going with this! Just a few speed bumps on the road called sleep deprivation, Gameboy Advanced, and a Zelda game. This thing is 7 pages! Can you believe that?  
  
It's hard to get any inspiration now a days. Thank my Grammar Monkey Makoto foh da support!  
  
Things that MIGHT happen later.  
  
Will Aya give in into temptation?  
  
Will Yohji break the eggs?   
  
Will Ken ever find out what that hanky is for?   
  
Will Omi ever become popular?   
  
Will Nagi ever get his dignity back?  
  
Coming soon Part 2 of MS3.   
  
Moko:: Sugoi!! Yatta!!! 


End file.
